Timeline of Morning Glories Events
Note: grey text indicates actions by time-displaced characters. Bold text indicates´real worlds events. 1490 *A girl is locked in a Spanish prison. The girl in the neighboring cell scratches a hole through the wall to reveal she has written "The hour of our release draws near" all over the walls. 1693 *In Massachusetts, a girl named Mary foresees the events of woodrun "when her eyes were opened" . Twenty-Five Years Ago (1986) *Lara Hodge is born. Her mother was not allowed to even touch her and is promptly injected in the neck by Nine . Twenty Years Ago (1991) *Georgina Daramount is attacked by Ted. After Lara Hodge confirms that he's not "one of them", Susan Dagney orders the security team to kill him. Sixteen Years Ago (1995) *Casey Blevins, Jade Ellsworth, Ike, Hunter, Zoe, and Hisao Fukayama are born, possibly at 23:59 on May 4. Jun Fukayama is born half an hour earlier. *Abraham visits his newborn son. Gribbs, his driver, congratulates him. Thirteen Years Ago (1998) *Casey Blevins lives on an army base with her father and mother. *Abraham visits Zoe in India, and has her sent to her foster parents in San Diego. *Lara Hodge demonstrates her ability to read the blank papers. *The Headmaster selects Georgina Daramount to run the school. *Morning Glory Academy accepts its first students. *Lara Hodge and Casey Blevins arrive from the future<. They are captured by solders, Lara escapes, frees Casey, gives her a bag and returns to the academy using the Underground Tunnels while Casey remains in the past and takes a flight to New York City. Ten Years Ago (2001) *Ike has a premonition of Abraham saving Hisao Fukayama from a fire. Abraham takes his watch back. *After receiving a phone call from Benjamin, Abraham cuts short his visit with Ike. He meets with Casey Blevins in New York City, where she tells him that the next recruit, possibly Irina, is from the Ukraine. . Six Years Ago (2005) *Abraham gives his watch to Hunter in Toronto. *Abraham visits Coney Island with Ike. Susan Dagney forces Abraham to leave, presumably to see Headmaster. Five Years Ago (2006) *Mari Fukayama is killed by Reginald Gribbs. *Georgina Daramount and Reginald Gribbs torch the Fukayama house and take Jun Fukayama. Hisao Fukayama is saved by Abraham. Four Years Ago (2007) *The Truants are instructed by Abraham to infiltrate Morning Glory Academy. They were specifically named by Casey in disguise Three Years Ago (2008) *While driving Jade Ellsworth home from school, Jade's mother dies in a car accident. Two Years Ago (2009) *'Foster the people founded' *The Truants arrive at Morning Glory Academy. *Vanessa Richmond meets Brendan. *While in detention, the room is set ablaze. Irina calls the faculty's bluff, and Fortunato is taken to Nine's office. *Irina sneaks into Nine's office to ask Fortunato what he saw when his eyes were opened. *While the rest of the Truants try to save Fortunato, Irina fails to kill The Headmaster. She escapes into the woods where she is aided by Fortunato. She decides that she has to kill Abraham's son. *Ike is arrested for setting fire to one of his company's buildings. He is bailed out by Abraham. One Year Ago (2010) *'Lost Finale' *'Foster the people's '"Pumped Up Kicks" released. *Casey starts her first year of High School and meets her new AP physics teacher Ms. Clarkson. *Zoe kills Kenneth Hammond, and later Sarah Price. *Hunter's mother dies from illness. He misses the funeral. *Hunter receives an MRI to investigate his problem telling time. The doctor is threatened at gunpoint by "Casey in disguise", who ordered her to lie to Hunter. *Ike kills Abraham. Abraham helps him cover it up. Ike is arrested, but his lawyer Philip Brantley gets the charges dropped. *Ike attends a board meeting of his father's company to prevent them from selling. *Ike meets a blackmailer that has video of Abraham and Ike in the garage the night of Abraham's death.Ike warns him to keep quiet, but the blackmailer dies at the table. after Casey spikes his drink. *After a lengthy search for Abraham's camp, Georgina Daramount locates it and leads a raid in retaliation for Irina's attack on the Headmaster. The staff is killed, and Abraham and the trainees are taken captive. *Clarkson convinces Casey Blevins to apply to Morning Glory Academy. Day -1 (Tues May 3rd, 2011) *The Truants implement their ill-conceived "save Abraham" plan. *Akiko is taken captive and takes a green injection to the neck. She is confined in Room 831 in the basement, right next to Megan. *Brendan is killed by David Day 1 (Wed May 4th, 2011) *The Glories arrive at Morning Glory Academy (Casey at 3:10). *Pamela shows Casey her dead parents. *Hunter and Ike sneak around after hours and stumble on Gribbs' ritual . *Pamela gets stabby on Jade. *Hisao sneaks out, is stopped by Jun. He tries to convince Jun of the truth (that the academy is evil and the brothers are switched) but Jun refuses to listen and puts a gun to Hisao's head. Gribbs shows up in time to separate them and Jun is pulled away still shouting at Hisao. Day 2 (Thurs May 5th, 2011) *The Glories, sans Casey, are thrown into detention. Casey is interrogated by Daramount on non-local reality all night, but refuses to answer. *Casey is put into detention (12:10) with the other glories . *The room floods, Jade tries to drown herself, Casey caves, Jade is taken to the nurse (12:35) *(1:10)Casey changes and arrives late at History class . *Jade wakes up in Nine's office, goes down to the cells, is found by Megan. Megan kills the guards and writes "The hour of our release draws near" on the wall. Jade is taken back to nine's office and injected. *After hours, Casey starts recording white noise Day 3 (Fri May 6th, 2011) * Casey recruits Hunter and Zoe for the rescue mission * Casey plots with Ike at the study hall * After class, the Glories meet in the basement * Jade experiences the whole of Issue 10. After hours, Jade regains consciousness. * It is night. Casey's plan is implemented. * Zoe encounters David in the room with the cylinder, Casey arrives, the cylinder activates, Daramount saves them and Jade is rescued Day 4 (Sat May 7th, 2011) *Gribbs interrogates Casey . Day 8(?) (Wed May 11, 2011) * Casey solving assignment on nitriles. Zoe acted weird "all week" * Zoe and Amanda meet Chad and Steve at lunch. * Cheerleading tryouts at 10PM * Zoe kills Amanda Day 9(?) (Thurs May 12, 2011) (but within the first week) *Hunter asks Casey out on a date. They plan to meet at 5 at the apple tree. *Hunter runs into Chad, who forgives him. *At 4:45, Hunter is accosted by Chad and Steve, asks Jun (thinking he's Hisao) for help, has a bag tied over his head, and is taken to the greenhouse. *Chad and Steve are killed by Zoe, Hunter is found by Hisao who tells him about his twin brother Jun. Day 10(?) (Fri May 13, 2011) (Ike refers to the "little incident last week") *(5 am) Gribbs retrieves Ike from his his luxury suite and takes him to the school gates to make his offer. He gives Ike until 10 am to decide and leaves Ike to mull by the gates. *(7am) Hodge arrives at MGA *She sees the wounds that the Headmaster gave Daramount *Ike goes to his old room to pick up some of his old belongings. Hisao accosts him. *Ike runs into Jade (and then Casey) by the lockers. *Zoe talks to Ike about being the hated one and having a home to go back to. *Ike goes back to the gates to mull it over. *Hodge sees Ike by the school gates, but does not talk to him. *(10 am). Ike goes to Gribbs and tells him he is declining the offer. Gribbs tells him to tell Daramount himself. Daramount changes his mind. *Ike and Gribbs go to the basement to kill Abraham. *At lunch, Hodge gives Zoe a gun, tells her she will need it and that she's not a killer. *She talks to Jade, and gives her drugs for the vomiting and nightmares. *She follows Casey to the basement where her parents' bodies were and offers to help her. Woodrun (Sat, May 14 2011?) (In Issue 9, the events of May 4 was described as "ten days ago" so it has to be at least this late) *'Woodrun day' **Hodge runs to the basement to a meeting with Daramount and Gribbs about Woodrun. **Daramount says that Woodrun is a "month's worth of strategy" designed to find the killer in their midst (assumed to not be counting from the murders). **Zoe finds that someone has broken into her locker and left a photo of Amanda inside. **Hunter apologizes to Casey for missing the date. Casey gives him the "we should just be friends" speech **Hunter and Zoe collide in the hall. Zoe accuses him of trying to cop a feel and Hunter shoots back that he thinks she's a skank. **Hunter goes back to his room to find that Ike has moved back into the dorm. **Zoe goes to cry in the bathroom. **Casey gets a note from Ms Hodge telling her to bring Jade and Hunter to the cave. **Casey and Jade go in search of Hunter as Woodrun is announced. They see him on the front lawn, but he disappears into the crowd. **They run into Ike and get put into the same Woodrun group. **Hunter finds Jun (who is distracted) and ends up in the same Woodrun group as Zoe **Casey brings Ike and Jade to the cave. Casey and Lara go to the past. **(9am)Hunter, Jun and Zoe enter the woods, it goes dark then starts to rain. **Daramount frantically searches for Hodge. Gribbs tells her she has to tell the headmaster how she lost the children *'In the light' **Hodge runs to the greenhouse where Daramount was badly wounded by the headmaster. She helps her to bed and nurses her back to health . **Jade and Ike wait in the cave for Hodge and Casey to disappear. Once they do, they leave to go back into the woods . As they're walking they talk about how Abraham is at the school. They are found and apprehended by the guards **Gribbs tortures Abraham to find out where the kids are. He threatens him with David, but David fades away instead of killing him. Gribbs is notified of Jade and Ike's capture. **Gibbs threatens Jade to get Ike to kill Abraham. When they are in Abraham's cell, Ike uses a stolen gun to kill Gribbs and the guard, and then to threaten Jade. Ike demands answers from Abraham. *'In the dark' **(3pm) Maggie tags Hisao with the death flag . **Hisao walks back to the clearing, gets attacked by Jun, and saved by Guillaume. **Jun goes into the basement to perform the ceremony and Hisao and Guillaume follow. **Hisao and Guillaume go to meet Irina to tell her about the ceremony. **(8pm) Zoe and Hunter find the abandoned lab with the laser. **Zoe kills Maggie but Hunter sees. **Zoe chases Hunter down and is about to kill him when she is shot by Irina. **Guillaume and Hisao catch to Irina and convince Hunter to trust her . **Fortunato goes into the basement of the academy and rescues Akiko. They send up a flare then encounter the ceremony with Jun. As they hold hands and pray, David arrives. **When they see the flare, the truants enter the tower and Hunter does his thing in the circle. Hisao sees that Jun is the intended sacrifice and tells Hunter to run. Irina shoots him in the shoulder as he escapes the tower. **Hisao rejects the Truants and goes back to the academy to try and save Jun. **David sticks his fingers through Jun's head. Akiko offers herself up as a sacrifice in his stead. When he touches her, a column of light shoots into the sky. **Guillaume reveals Irina's secret: she doesn't want to rescue Abraham, she wants to kill Ike. **Hisao finds Jun and Jun recovers his memories before dying in his arms. **Fortunato brings Akiko's body to the front of the school to meet up with the truants. Irina is more interested in Jun's death and runs into the school. **Hunter meets Dr. Ellsworth who brings him to Hunter's office and gets him to send everyone back. *'Reset' **Irina arrives in Abraham's cell and knocks Ike out. She and Jade point guns at each other until the guards break in, capture Jade, and drag her, Ike and Abraham to the front of the school. **Daramount and Hodge go to the cave to await Casey. Casey exits the cave and goes the the Cylinder room with Lara. **Daramount meets all of the students in front of the school walls and gloats over having captured the Truants (except Irina). Akiko's location is unknown. **Hunter and Dr. Ellsworth visit the ruins of the school. References Category:Mythology